


Green Jacket and Ghostly Eyes

by icey_weeb



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kinda, M/M, like it goes fast at first and then it calms down, reader is apart of the DR2 cast, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icey_weeb/pseuds/icey_weeb
Summary: As your first day at Hope’s Peak academy immediately goes astray, you stumble into the arms of Nagito Komaeda, your classmate in the midst of a killing game.While charming, if not a little bit overbearing at first, it quickly becomes a bad idea to associate with Nagito, but he can’t be all bad can he?
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Green Jacket and Ghostly Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha- I’m writing this as I replay DR2, but I’m gonna be honest I forgot half of what happens I-
> 
> Reader is the ultimate hope(cliche I know, but don’t worry it’s not in the way that hajime is, not entirely at least, but I can’t exactly give that away now can I?
> 
> Anyway- as per the theme of all my x-reader works, reader is gender neutral, I mean there’s not much else to say is there?

Towering above you was none other than the great Hopes Peak academy. Known worldwide for hosting and teaching Ultimate students, this school housed only the cream of the crop, preparing only the best student from their field to attend. By graduating from here, success was guaranteed, and out of all people, you were picked to attend. In your hand you held the letter you had received in the mail just a few weeks ago, claiming you to be the Ultimate Hope.

At first, you thought it was a prank, or maybe even a mix-up with the mail, where it was sent to the wrong Y/N. However, after contacting the school, it was clear that you were in fact the correct recipient. You didn't know what exactly you did to be qualified as the Ultimate Hope, but, well, it’d be pretty stupid to turn down this opportunity wouldn’t it be? 

Still, looking around you as a few other students walked past you, several walking in clusters, laughing with friends, you couldn’t help but feel out of place. Regardless, before someone could run into you, you take a deep breath and take your first step towards the school. It can’t be that bad, can it?

Walking through the doors of the student entrance, you feel a chill wash over you. In front of you, a classroom door appears, strangely in focus as the world swirls around you. Taking a deep breath, trying to steady yourself, you slide the door open, a large group of students about your age was already there. Feeling nauseous, you brace yourself against the door frame.

“Hey, are you okay?”

You hold your hand up as if to dismiss whoever asked, but you lose your balance, your weak grip on the frame of the door slipping, and you fall forward. Clenching your eyes shut, you prepare yourself for an impact with the floor that never happens.

“Whoa there, take it easy,” You look up from the chest that you found yourself face first in to see that a boy with messy white hair had caught you before you could fall. “We wouldn’t want you getting hurt now would we?” He gave you a small smile, keeping his voice down. You look around yourself, and the rest of the students have gathered around you. All starting to ask questions and trying to push their way to the front of the crowd.

“Everyone back up.” A loud booming voice called out from a boy in white suite, causing you to flinch. The boy holding you noticed, unlike everyone else, including the louder boy who was trying to keep the crowd under control.

After rubbing your back as if to comfort you, the boy holding you up whispered near your ear, as to not startle you like everyone else. “I think it’d be best if you sat down. You don’t look too good. Do you think you can manage to take a few steps with me to a desk? I don’t think I’m strong enough to carry you…” He almost sounded sheepish, like it was his fault that he couldn’t help you too much. Nodding, you let the boy wrap your arm over his shoulder, one of his arms going around your waist, and you two made your way to a nearby desk where he helped you sit down. 

By the time you two had made it to your destination, the other students had mostly settled down, and one girl with uneven bangs managed to come to your side.

“H-hello, I’m Mikan. The Ultimate Nurse...I see you got hurt,” She seemed shy, but after asking you a few questions she checked the bump on your head, the one that the boy with white hair pointed out. When had that gotten there? After declaring that you needed an ice pack for the swelling until they were able to get you to the nurse's office, she pulled out a thermometer from her apron, checking your temperature.

“You have a f-fever. This isn’t good. Do you feel cold?”

“Yeah, but I thought it was just the room,” You said, making eye contact with the tentative girl in front of you. 

“Actually, it’s kinda warm. Even for me haha,” The boy laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he said so. He must get cold easily. “Here, you can use my jacket for the time being.” Before you could turn down the offer, he had draped the long green jacket he had been wearing over your shoulders. Mikan, you recall, pulls the front of the jacket to cover your front better. She was about to ask you something else but was interrupted when the classroom door slammed open.

A boy in a white button-up burst into the room, asking someone if this was the freshman class. For the most part, everyone except the Mikan and the boy behind you averted their attention to the new guy, who was now the most interesting thing in the room. Some of the rambunctious students started to get louder again, hurting your head. A hand on your shoulder and a reassuring smile from the boy behind you comforted slightly as Mikan fussed over how you were feeling. 

Then suddenly,rustling could be heard from the teacher’s podium from across the room. Everyone paused, looking at one another. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a pink rabbit jumped up, stanley proudly on the podium 

“Welcome everyone to Hope's Peak Academy! I’m your teacher Usami! I’ve been eagerly awaiting your arrival and I’m so happy everyone was able to make it on time! I know you all have a lot of questions, but before we get to that, you should all know we’re going on a school trip! Love Love!”

Then, surprising everyone, the walls of the classroom fell, revealing a sunny beach.

“What the hell?” A short blond boy yelled from the other side of what used to be the classroom.

“As I said, it’s our school trip! Love! Love! <3” She said, disregarding most of the questions that were asked.

“I don’t know about you,” The boy crouched down beside you, bringing himself to eye level with you, “But I think the fact that she can pronounce a heart emoji out loud like that is the creepiest part of being here.” He nudged you with his elbow, giving you the same small smile as before. You laugh a little at his observation, bringing your hand to cover your mouth.

“You know I don’t think anyone else noticed that,” Your hand lowers, and you offer him a kind smile. “By the way, what’s your name? You’ve been nothing but kind even when I practically fell into the room and I don’t even know your name.

“Oh! I didn’t even think about that. I’m Nagito,” Nagito held out a hand to you, and you shook it. “ By the way, while we’re on the subject, what’s your name?”

The tips of your ears felt warm at that. Here you are, after falling in Nagito’s arms, wearing his jacket, and overall taking up his time, and you haven’t even given your name, 

“I’m Y/N, pleased to meet you.”

“The honor’s all mine.”

After he said that, the boy who had burst into the classroom earlier squatted down into the sand. He was holding his head, mumbling about something, before promptly passing out in the sand. Excusing herself from you, Mikan ran over to the boy, you assume to check up on him too.

Nagito and you watched all of this, shocked, obviously, but Usami, your teacher, continued her entrance speech that the two of you had been more or less ignoring. After informing you of the Hope Points, and the digital pet on your student handbooks that reminded you vaguely of Tomodachi pets, she released you all to explore the island. 

“And remember, Love! We’re all here to live peacefully together!”

Nagito stayed by your side until everyone but Mikan and the boy still passed out in the sand were left. Mikan was talking to Usami, probably for directions to the nurses’ office, or hospital, you guessed, seeing as this was a remote island. 

“Hey, Y/N, you don’t mind if I go talk with Mikan do you? She’s the Ultimate Nurse after all, and I think we can all agree that it’d be best to get you some actual medical care. Seeing that you seem more stable, it’d be best if you two went ahead and I waited for him to wake up.”

“Oh yeah, sure, I don’t mind, I’ll see you later.”

And with that Nagito left you alone, sitting on the desk chair still on the platform of the previous classroom? Nobody was talking about that, but you supposed it didn’t matter. After Nagito shared a few words with Mikan, who was now on her way to where you were, he went over to the boy still passed out in the sand.

“O-okay Y/N, Usami said there was a general store n-n-near where our hotel rooms are. We should be able to find some ibuprofen there. I-I can’t say for sure, but I t-t-think you just have a stomach bug.”

Nodding, and assuring her you think you would be okay to walk, you stand up, putting your arms through the sleeves of Nagito’s jacket, wearing it properly. Mikan started chatting, nervously apologizing for not being more helpful than she was, but you mostly tuned her out, instead focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. Vaguely, as you made it to the road at the edge of the beach, you heard Nagito say something, probably to the boy still in the sand. 

———

At the store, which was peculiarly named Rocketpunch Market, Mikan worriedly sat you down at a small table in a cafe area of the market. The purple-haired girl then went through the tedious isles, searching through bright labels and tropical props to find the Medical Aid section. Soon though, she came back with some over-the-counter ibuprofen and some Pepto Bismol. She then left you again promising to bring you a bottle of water and an ice pack, telling you to wait once again, and needlessly apologizing for taking so long.

While you waited, you rested your still whirling head on your hand, lazily looking around the shop. It was weird, not the shop itself, the tacky tropical decorations and music could be found in any tourist trap. But that was the weird part, where were the rest of the tourists? The school year was just starting, there was still a month or two left of the summer season. This store, even the whole island, should have people other than your small class. 

Maybe Hope's Peak rented out the island, but even for such a prestigious school, that seemed like a bad idea. At the very least they’d bring the whole school’s population right? 

More importantly, you should probably pay Mikan back for buying the medicine. It’d only be the right thing to do. But, reaching for your wallet, you realized it wasn’t with you. A sense of panic washed over you when you remember that you had left it at home. You weren’t moving into your dorm until the weekend, and you had rushed out of the house before even thinking of grabbing your wallet. 

Well shit. How were you supposed to pay for ANYTHING now? It’s not like you could just summon it to the island you were on. 

As if sensing your dilemma, Mikan came back over to where you were, nearly tripping on-air as she did.

“Thank you so much, Mikan, but I left my wallet at the house,” Mikan handed you a bag of ice and you put it on the bump that you could now feel pulsing on your head, “ And I don’t know when I’ll exactly be able to get it. With being on a remote island and all..”

“Oh d-don’t worry about it Y-Y/N.”

“No, I’m not just going to NOT pay you ba-“

“R-r-really, you don’t have too w-w-worry about it, L-l-l-look,” She pointed over to a sign on the register, big bold letters stating “ALL EXPENSES PREPAID FOR BY HOPES PEAK ACADEMY. PLEASE ENJOY YOUR STAY EXPENSE FREE STAY ACROSS THE ISLAND”

“I- okay? This seems a little extravagant for a school trip. I’m starting to think they rented out the whole island.”

Mikan smiled, opening the bottle of pills on the table and counting out your dosage, “I-t does seem a bit much doesn’t it?”

After that, she made sure you took your medicine, not as if you gave her a fight though. She then sat down next to you, pulling out a pamphlet of the island that she had found. You looked over at a few of the different attractions, surprising Mikan when you pointed at one of them, idly saying that you two should go do that together when you’re feeling better. 

While chatting about plans, the both of you heard a crash on the other side of the store, then someone cursing. Mikan got up to see what had happened, leaving you to look over the pamphlet again alone, trying to fight off how your eyelids seemed to grow heavier without anyone to talk to. Nagito’s jacket was warm too, the faint smell of cologne was comforting.

“Hey Y/N, are you feeling any better?” Nagito slid into the chair Mikan had been sitting in before. “I would’ve thought you’d be asleep in your cabin by now.”

Speak of the Devil, and he will arrive, or however, that saying went.

“I am a little bit, Mikan found some medicine, nothing too fancy, but it’s probably just a stomach bug.” You smiled warmly at him, you fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket, an action pale green eyes did not miss. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when you both heard Mikan start crying.

“I-i-i-i-i-i-I’m s-s-s-sorry!” Looking over Nagito’s shoulder, you could see her hands quickly come up to wipe away tears that started streaming down her face. 

With a sigh, Nagito turned around in his chair. Seeing in front of Mikan stood the boy from the beach. With sand in his hair, he nervously tried to console Mikan, looking around to see if there was anyone else around. 

“Bullying a girl, Hajime? Not cool.”

“But I’m not- I didn’t-“ The boy, Hajime, said, but before he could string an apology together, Mikan had run out of the store still crying. You didn’t know him, but Hajime seemed like a dick. 

Nagito turned back to you. “That guy I tell you.” He huffed, rubbing his face with his hand. “I don’t feel like babysitting him anymore. He’s just not-“ Nagito seemed to struggle with what to say next, looking almost conflicted.

“He’s not, what? A decent person?”

“I wouldn’t go that far… At the end of the day, he is still an Ultimate. How could I ever tarnish an Ultimate’s reputation like that,” As Nagito spoke, his hands slowly started flying, orchestrating his words as he navigated a minefield only he seemed to be in.

Somehow sensing this was about to start a long, very heartfelt speech, you stood up, stretching slightly, interrupting the boy with marshmallow-like hair in front of you, yawning as you did so.;

“In any case, I think he’s a jerk, and I’m tired, I think I’m just going to sleep through the rest of whatever this is.” You say, referring to yourself and the medicine in front of you, which you pocketed for later in case you still felt bad.

“You’re going to your cabin?” You nod, “Have you been there yet?” You shake your head, and Nagito scrambles to stand up. “Do you mind if I walk you there then? Hajime and I already looked around at the hotel, besides you’re still not feeling well. How could I ever forgive myself if an Ultimate like yourself was found passed out on the road because I didn’t even think to walk you to your room.”

“I-“ You give him a weird look. Does this guy have an inferiority complex or something? “I don’t guess I mind."

Grinning ear to ear, Nagito grabs your hand, lacing your fingers together, and nearly drags you out of the store, abandoning Hajime, and guides the both of you towards the hotel. On your way there, you passed a few of your classmates, earning a snicker from a blonde girl in traditional clothing. Did Nagito realize that he was still holding your hand? Geez, you just met this guy. Even so, he was pretty nice, even if a tiny bit aggressive about it. 

Regardless, you weren’t expecting the hotel layout to be like it was. Given the name of the marketplace, you would’ve bet on a classic, western-style hotel. Rooms stacked on top of one another, long hallways identical to one another, and impersonal rooms. 

What you weren’t expecting was a boardwalk above the water, with individual houses along with them, behind them what looked like a lobby. 

Finally letting go of your hand, you and Nagito stood in the center of the cabins. 

“Usami told us earlier that our picture was on the mailbox outside. Just from looking around, it looks like whoever gave out room assignments tried their best to separate the boys and the girls. Although, I don’t think a short walk would stop anyone from doing anything.” Which was true, it didn’t seem like you guys were exactly supervised. And there was no rule about visiting other’s rooms, hopefully, that wouldn’t be too much of a problem in the future. 

Looking down the rows of cabins, you noticed there was an extra cabin on the boy’s side of the cabin.

“Do you mind looking around for my room with me? I wish this wasn’t such a scavenger hunt.” The tropical sun beating down on you was starting to make you feel weary again, and you didn’t want to put Nagito through the trouble of catching you again, especially because this time you could fall into the water this time.

“Of course I don’t!” Nagito beamed. So with Nagito following you, chastising you for overworking yourself when you started walking too fast for ‘an Ultimate feeling under the weather.’ You looked down the right side only finding the girls in your class. You duly noted where Mikan’s cabin was, seeing as you two had made plans together. “Maybe it’s over on the other side. I highly doubt they’d forget to room a student.”

So you two turned around from the end of the pier, walking to the other side to look for your room. As you did, Nagito pointed out his cabin, saying you should visit whenever. But it wasn’t until you ended up at the end of the cabins, where the one odd one was, that you found your own place.

“Just my luck that I’d be the furthest from everything.” You jest, walking up the stairs and unlocking the door, with the helpful explanation from Nagito. You gasp when you open the door. Instead of a cookie-cutter room, with no personal character, you saw a room to your liking. The canopy bed had a bedspread and pillows in your favorite color, a bookcase with a couple of your favorite movies, and a small sitting area with matching throw pillows and a blanket thrown over the back of the couch.

Hope's Peak Academy really was staffed with overachievers, wasn’t it?

“Yeah, impressive right? If you remember they had us fill out a form about our preferences when we registered for Hope's Peak. I thought it was an ice breaker thing for our teachers, but I guess not right?” Nagito said behind you, tentatively welcoming himself into the room. “Usami also said the bathroom was stocked with everything we should need in there, but I haven’t had the chance to check…”

“Wait, you mean your room is like this too?”

“It’s personalized, yeah. Apparently, we also have our clothes in the closet too, which is kinda creepy if you ask me.”

You nod in agreement, but yawn again.

“Alright, enough of me wasting your time, you need to get your strength back.” And then Nagito was ushering you into bed, just barely allowing you to take your shoes off before he tucked you in. After that, he walked over, fiddling with the window unit AC, you assume to turn the temperature up, before he stood, hands on his hips and a smile on his face from his hard work. You think to yourself again, he was definitely cute but weird. At least it wasn’t creepy weird. “Is there anything else I can do for you Y/N?”

“Actually, while you’re here, do you mind grabbing me another blanket? I’m still kinda chilly.”

The boy nods, and you watch him as he scans the room looking for a blanket to give you, and he quickly spots the throw blanket on the couch. Dutifully, kinda like a mother hen, he brings it over to you, once again tucking you in, since you had apparently wiggled out of what he thought was an appropriate amount of coverage.

“Alight, I turned on the heater, and you're pretty covered. If you’re still cold it should be warmer in a few minutes. Between everything else and my jacket, you should stay warm. Don’t overheat though okay?”

You nod, tired mind and body being soothed by the maternal energy Nagito was radiating. Then suddenly, your eyes shoot open, and you sit up straight. 

“I forgot all about your jacket! Here, you can have it back, I can’t just keep it!” Nagito stopped you from taking the jacket off and gently pushed you to lay back down. Tucking you in AGAIN, since you just wouldn’t lay still apparently. 

“Don’t worry about it for now. Bring it back to me when you’re feeling better.” Nagito smiles at you, and for the first time, you smiled back, letting yourself be taken over by drowsiness, even with a stranger still in your room. You fall asleep before you hear the gentle click of the lock as Nagito lets himself out.

———

Now outside your cabin, Nagito checks to make sure your door won't open, lest someone else try to get in. He smiles to himself, shivering a little when he felt the cool ocean breeze on his pale skin. In all actuality, he really needed that jacket back, but you were the Ultimate Hope. He remembers seeing your cheerful smile on the forums online, where some people had been talking about what made you so special of all things. 

At the end of the boardwalk, right in front of the hotel gates, Hajime Hinata burst through, looking around before pointing at where Nagito was, accusing him of leaving him lost. Honestly, the gall that boy had.

Still, he, Nagito Komaeda, had personally catered to the Ultimate Hope, there wasn’t too much that could bring his mood down.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then- hopefully that wasn’t too disappointing,,
> 
> Of course, I’m far from over, we’ve still got, what, the entire game to cover? First chapters are always slow, which I lowkey kinda hate,,,
> 
> Also not me actually thinking ahead and foreshadowing future (non canon) events, totally not, ♪（ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ


End file.
